The overall goal of this research project is to develop, evaluate, and disseminate an interactive computer software program for secondary prevention of alcohol abuse. Secondary prevention is defined here as training in specific behavioral skills to either reduce or stop drinking and alcohol-related problems. This approach, usually called Behavioral Self-Control Training, has been well substantiated in prior clinical trials. The appropriate target population consists of individuals whose drinking is at hazardous levels but who have not, as yet, developed problems severe enough to warrant intensive treatment by specialized treatment agencies. The goals of Phase I included the selection of a programming language and the development of the first two lessons, Goal Setting and Self- Monitoring. These goals were met and exceeded. In Phase II the goals include the development of the remaining lessons, pilot testing of the program, and a randomized clinical trial to evaluate its efficacy. The public health implications are potentially far reaching. The costs of medical care, lost work, and alcohol-related injuries for alcohol abusers are well known. Programs which successfully intervene with those at high risk for developing more severe alcohol problems could reduce these costs to society and the individual.